Jiro
is the human form of the violent and impulsive , the strongest and last surviving member of the that were decimated by Rook in one of his Time Plays. He is also one of the IXA Belt users in 1986. History In the human guise of Jiro, Garulu sees the world as a place of utter corruption and usually prefers to be with Castle Doran as its lead caretaker. In 1986, Jiro is a regular at the Café mald'amour and attacked regulars in secret to feed on them. Recognizing Yuri as an "ideal wife" to revive the Wolfen Race through, Jiro joins the Fangire Hunters to get revenge on them and becomes the first user of the Ixa System, saving Yuri Aso from the Earwig Fangire and also alerting Otoya Kurenai to his true nature, with the two at odds with each other unless Yuri's in any danger. But after Yuri revealed that her heart was for Otoya, Jiro left a lost man after exposing himself for what he truly was and attempts to get his revenge on Rook. But after the attempt, Jiro was forced to ask for Otoya's help, with them, Ramon, Riki, and Yuri defeating a weakened Rook together. Jiro, Ramon and Riki would soon encounter the Fangire King who easily defeats them. Fortunately for them, all three manages to escape his clutches. After unsuccessfully trying to kidnap Maya to act as a shield for them, the Fangire king appears in front of them again as he soundly beats all three once more. The Fangire King then offers them a choice between getting killed or killing Otoya themselves. After trying and finding themselves unwilling to kill Otoya (as per the King's offer), Jiro, Ramon and Riki decides to leave town. However, Jiro comes back to unsuccessfully aid Otoya and Maya against Dark Kiva and gets sealed into the Garulu Saber for his efforts. He manages to escape imprisonment along with the other Arms Monsters because of Otoya and runs away after seeing Otoya and King fighting. In the fight's aftermath, before deciding to lead the Arms Monsters in keeping Castle Doran from running amok, Jiro questions Otoya's faith in them when Otoya suddenly appears to ask that he and the others protect Wataru in his stead. Though acting cynical, Jiro silently nods to Otoya as he sees that his friend passed over. This leads to Jiro now aiding Wataru in 2008, his Garulu Saber form used by Kiva to assume Garulu Form. Out of the Arms Monsters, Jiro supports his current condition as Wataru's ally most as a token of respect for Otoya, even to the point of sometimes getting directly involved to honor his vows. Den-O Jiro and the other Arms Monsters are in 1932. Urataros possesses Jiro as Ramon/Ryutaros hogs the rice. Personality At first, Jiro was not much different from most of the Fangires that preyed on humans. He did, however find himself having an interest in Yuri and Susan Kumiko. He also likes coffee apparently. Although Jiro originally disliked Otoya and saw him as pathetic, he soon came to befriend and respect him when he saw all that Otoya has done for him and others. It seems that being with Otoya has changed Jiro for the better as he seemingly stopped killing humans as well as Otoya himself even when he was threatened by the Fangire King. After promising Otoya to take care of Wataru, Jiro developed a more serious attitude while helping Wataru become a better man. He does however, still have a comical side as he cried and somewhat freaked out at Nago and Megumi's wedding. Other appearances Net movies In the The Queen of the Castle in the Demon World net spin-off movies, Jiro challenges Wataru to a card game when he accidentally ends up in Castle Doran, losing to him in Hell's Old Maid and suffers a humiliating punishment. He later tracks down Wataru to get back at him, finding Shizuka before she overwhelms his nose with an old fish and manhandles him for threatening Wataru. Novel In the novel reimagination of the TV series, Jiro/Garulu is a Fangire Hunter, while Bassha and Dogga, as well as Kivat do not exist in this story, as Kiva is Wataru's Fangire form. Forms Rider Statistics: *'Rider height': 218 cm *'Rider weight': 160 kg Ability perimeters: *'Punching power': 4.2t *'Kicking power': 1.8t *'Maximum jump height': 18m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/9.6s The IXA system, an acronym for Intercept X Attacker, is a Rider System developed for fighting Fangire. Jiro uses the Prototype Version of the Ixa System, which only has access to . In 1986, the Ixa System was still in development. There were several technical problems such as the armor shooting out steam, a constant beeping, and the Ixa Knuckle producing sparks when activating a Fuestle. In addition, Ixa only has access to the Knuckle Fuestle. In contrast to the 2008 versions, the Ixa Knuckle had a deeper tone of voice and uses a bronze projection for the Ixa System's transformation. The Ixa Prototype Version exhausts a qualified person's body considerably even if they are not human, as the System still managed to harm both Jiro and Rook. Prolonged usage of the IXA system caused Otoya to develop temporary amnesia. By inserting the Knuckle Fuestle into the Ixa Belt and pressing the Ixa Knuckle, Ixa can perform the finisher. Kamen Rider Ixa is composed of the following parts: * - The helmet. It is composed of , a diamond-hard material made exclusively for Kamen Rider Ixa. Ixa Platinum was developed from , one of the strongest current alloys on Earth, and is considered as the material that next-generation weapons and armor would be made out of. The metal was obtained via special routes. All information is transferred to the user within via internal pads that mount through electrical contact. ** - The eyes. They are ultra-wide lens that possess a 180° field of view in front, and video information captured is transmitted to the wearer inside via an in-helmet terminal. It also contains a type of night vision scope function that can even see in darkness with zero visibility, and a function that allows Ixa to see through a 5 meter thick iron plate. The Hunting Glass can record images via a digital camera lens and save it onto a built-in disk. ** - A blue light on the forehead. It blinks when a computer within the Ixa System accesses internal disks. ** - The golden cross-like visor. In Save Mode, it closes down to cover the Hunting Glass. Immediately after transformation, the Cross Shield closes to prevent the suit from self-destructing and to protect the face where high precision instruments are located. In Burst Mode, all energy is concentrated in one point (the weapons) to enable devastating special moves. Since Burst Mode not only consumes considerable energy but also puts a high load on the suit and the built-in computer, continuous operation in Burst Mode for more than 30 minutes is highly dangerous. ** - The blue tips on top of the Cross Shield. They are antennae that lets Ixa know the location of an optical beacon as if they were using a satellite. ** - The white section between the eyes. It is a device that decomposes and purifies all toxins to supply safe air to the wearer. ** - The mouthplate. An ultra-small oxygen cylinder in installed, enabling approximately 360 minutes (6 hours) of underwater activity and in low oxygen conditions. * - Chest-mounted power unit. It is a next-generation power engine that increases stored power by hundreds of times. This energy converted by the , a black boxed device, transcends human intelligence. In order to efficiently cool down the heat, which is produced as a by-product of the tremendous energy, an opening around the central mirror is used as a heat dissipation block. Small indicator lights arranged around the centre in a cross-like pattern indicate the flow of energy. The indicator placed in the middle top is red, and the indicators to the left and right are green, and are said to be the ideal indicators of energy. * - Aerial discharge-type grounding systems provided on the shoulders, hips and back. Discharges high voltage that flows excessively through the suit into the air, reducing the burden on the body. * - The light bars on the shoulders. Energy can be concentrated here to be used as a flash grenade. The amount of light is 3 million candela. The intensity of the flash can lead to blindness in ordinary people with a single shot, making it even more effective against Fangires, who dislike light. Therefore, it can be said that this is specifically anti-Fangire equipment. Additionally, during normal operation, it plays the role of a condition signal that flashes red when a yelow light pops up, a malfunction occurs, or when battery level is significantly reduced. * - The bodysuit. It is an inner suit that wraps around the wearer and protcts them from external impact. It is made from , one of the strongest synthetic fibres ever made. Theoretically, it can withstand temperatures of 2000°C, and boasts an intense tear strength of 200t. * - The servomechanisms. It is an ultra-compact high-power motor that produces power equivalent to a 5000cc-class industrial combustion engine. By connecting both upper and lower arms with a strong ultra-thin inner frame, and assisting the arm with artificial which operates via electrical signals, the user is given tremendous extraordinary strength. A similar system is installed within the legs. * - The arm armor. Has a hardness of 8.522. It is made of Ixa Platinum. It also contains , a material that dislikes Fangires, and . * - The hands. An ultra-thin inner frame is built into the USMand the fingertips, providing 20 times the grip strength of ordinary people. Electrical contacts are built into the palm to connect to the Ixa Knuckle. * - Spare power packs contained in the legs for when Ixa runs out of power. The power transition is automatic and can always be carried as a backup power source. The main power unit can operate up to 12 hours while an Emergency Battery can operate up to 6 hours. * - The knees. It incorporates an assisted artificial knee joint with USM, creating superhuman leg strength. Since a large amount of electricity flows through it, a bunch of Delta Earths are provided to efficiently discharge excess voltage to reduce burden. * - The ankles. The ankles are wrapped in multiple layers of muscle fibre, providing tremendous leg strength. In order to reduce burden to the legs, are incorporated on both sides of the ankles and on the soles of the feet. Appearances: Kiva Episode 11-12, 15-16 - Arms Monster= - Garulu Saber= Garulu Saber 1= |-| 2= The is a weapon that Garulu assumes for Kiva to change into Garulu Form. Though in a statuette form when summoned, the Garulu Saber assumes a Kris form once in Kiva's hand. One of its abilities is to fire a shockwave named from the hilt. The Garulu Saber can be use for the finishing attack . This is done by first having Kivat perform a on the blade of the Garulu Saber after which Kiva holsters, by way of "biting", the weapon in his mouth as he charges at the Fangire, jumping in the air to slash the Fangire into two as he lands in front of it. Due to the Garulu Fake Fuestle tracing Garulu's frequency, the Garulu Saber can be used by Ixa. Although it does not cause Ixa to change into a new form as Kiva does, it retains its power and effect regardless. Ixa is capable of doing this with the Bashaa Magnum and Dogga Hammer as well, though it was not shown in the series' run. :Design The Garulu Saber consists of the following parts: * - Garulu's fangs transformed into a blade. It is covered with a thick iron plate that can damage objects without feeling resistance. * - The golden part of the Garulu Saber, it is created out of , which was made from Garulu himself. Allows Kiva's power to be transfered to the rest of the saber at high speeds for special attacks. * - (Note: Normally, the spelling for Ma Ō is , but this time it is which sounds the same.) Red stones embedded all over the Garulu Saber inside the 'eyes'. It amplifies Kiva's power and sends it to the Golden Rib. * - The golden 'teeth' and 'jaw'. Inside is an inbuilt accoustic gun, which can emit the Howling Shock attack, which can literally blow away enemies from the soundwave's sheer pressure. * - One of the most drastic changes to Garulu's biology, the head has become the hilt of the Garulu Saber, and the hairs have become so hard that it can function as a handgaurd or miniature shield which can repel most bullets. It has the same strength and healing factor as the Wolfen race, allowing it to repair itself after combat. * - The Garulu Saber's grip. The tube is a large blood vessel filled with blue blood unique to Garulu, and when turning into Kiva Garulu Form, the Wild Grip transfers Garulu's power to Kiva via the blood vessel. * - A golden seal at the bottom of the Wild Grip, it is the Wolfen Tribe's coat of arms, consisting of a crescent and full moon), engraved by Garulu into his own body to remember the pride of his race. It is present in the Saber's statuette form as well. }} }} Equipment Devices *Ixa Belt: Transformation belt *Ixa Knuckle: Transformation device *Fuestles: Whistle-like devices that activate a function, depending on the Fuestle. Fuestles There are three in the possession of Kamen Riders Kiva, Ixa and Dark Kiva respectively, which allow access to Garulu's power. * : Kiva uses this Fuestle to summon Garulu from Castle Doran. This Fuestle is inherited by future Kamen Rider Kiva in 2031. * : A Fuestle that copies the frequency of Kiva's Garulu Fuestle, with the Ixa Belt announcing "Garulu Fake" as Ixa hijacks the Garulu Saber when it is summoned by Kiva. * : This Fuestle seals Garulu by emitting a continuous sound, creating an energy sphere that captures Garulu and converts him into the Garulu Saber. Garulu Fuestle.png|Kiva's Garulu Fuestle Garulu Fake Fuestle.png|Ixa's Garulu Fake Fuestle Garulu Seal Fuestle.png|Dark Kiva's Garulu-Seal Fuestle Rider Card The power Garulu lends Kiva is harnessed in the , which is used by Decade to transform into Kamen Rider Kiva Garulu Form. Unlike Kiva himself, who is left-handed in this form, Tsukasa prefers his right hand. This card is first used in the World of Ryuki to fight Kamen Rider Knight and again in the World of Agito to fight Kamen Rider Exceed Gills. Behind the scenes Portrayal Jiro is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Zaomaru Zaitsuhara (Kamen Rider Zanki) in Kamen Rider Hibiki. As Garulu, his suit actor was . As Kamen Rider Ixa, his suit actor was . Etymology While is a Japanese onomatopoeic sound representation of a wolf's howl, the last syllable in Jiro's name contains the kanji for . Notes *Jiro appears with his friends in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship ''for some short period. He was possessed by Urataros. *His style of transforming by scratching on the floor is similar to Colonel Zol but Zol swipes on the floor and generates smoke, instead of Jiro who scratches and generates blue flames. Coincidentally, both are wolf kaijin. Appearances Category:Kiva Riders Category:Allies Category:Arm Monsters Category:Antiheroes category:Wonderful Blue Sky Organization Category:Rival Category:Non human riders Category:Rider Powers Category:Temporary Riders Category:Evil turns good Category:Monsters Category:Wolf Monsters Category:Canine Monsters Category:Arsenal (Kiva) Category:Rider Weapon Category:Swords Category:Kiva Characters